Somewhere Other Than The Night
by Sharon10
Summary: (Nora and Bo) This is a Semi-Sequel to I wish you'd stay. Nora and Bo are now Married and have another baby, named Desiny. They barely have time for each other anymore. What will Bo do to get some time alone with his wife? Can they keep the romance alive?


Somewhere other than the night: (This is a semi-sequel to "I wish you'd stay." Though it can certainly stand on it's own)

Nora walked past Marcie with only a quick smile, her exhaustion apparently evident. She was trying to figure out if Marcie was part of the ongoing bet at the station. Her face told her no clues. She was probably the only one who truly understood the exhaustion that she was feeling because now the roles were reversed: Now it was Marcie who was in the middle of a pregnancy. And she had a hard time believing that she would take part in some petty bet in which the only thing they wanted to know was whether they had spent the night tending to a cranky baby or with each other. Don't they have lives she said under her breath before opening the door to Bo's office?

The minute she walked in he began to study her. He wondered why she was wearing a long overcoat in the middle of summer but he wasn't going to question it. She was back in his office looking so incredibly beautiful and nothing else really mattered. He had all he could ever want right here in this room.

When she smiled at him, he lost all concentration. Whatever he was doing at the moment got lost in her scent. She turned and looked at him seductively before collapsing in his chair.

Nora: You get the 2:00 am feedings tonight mister. I'm so tired I can barely keep my head on straight.

He walked over to where she was sitting and began to massage her shoulders. She closed her eyes and began to enjoy what his touch was doing to her He always seemed to make her feel better, no matter what the problem was.

Bo: You're still the most beautiful woman in the world.

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her.

Nora: Oh No... flattery is NOT getting you out of this one.

Bo: Would it get me an evening alone with my wife?

She gave him a sexy grin before he helped her up from the chair. They started kissing passionately.

Nora: Well it might get you an afternoon with her

Bo: Oh yeah... what would I have to do to ensure that? (He kisses her)

Nora (Laughing): Well for starters... (She kisses him) You'd have to remove that jacket. (She kisses him) You are seriously overdressed commish.

Bo: Oh really

Nora (Kissing him): Really... (Looking in his eyes) In fact...it is getting really HOT in here, wouldn't you say?

Bo: Definitely... But I'm not talking about the weather. (He Kisses her rather passionately)

Nora: Why Bo Buchanan, are you trying to seduce me? (She gives him that look) 

Bo: Well if I have to TRY then I'm doing something wrong?

Nora: Oh no... You do everything right. (She kisses him again) Would you help me with this thing? (She gives him another sexy grin as he begins to pull the tie on her jacket. Once it falls to the floor, he is rendered speechless. She was standing before him wearing nothing but a negligee.

Bo: Wow. You look...

Nora: Yes... (She looks into his eyes) Did you want to say something Commish?

Bo (Taking her face in his hands): You've surpassed even my wildest expectations. You still take my breath away.

They started kissing more passionately this time as they began to move to the desk.

Bo: Do you have any idea how much I love you?

She kissed him again as she placed her hand on his heart.

Nora: I love you too Bo. Now shut up and kiss me.

Bo: Well with an offer like that how can I refuse?

Nora: You can't...

And with that their kisses began to get more heated. Just as they were about to cross over the line, the phone rang. They pulled apart reluctantly.

Nora: Don't tell me you forgot to hold your calls?

Bo (Hitting his forehead) I think I did.

Nora: Well... we'll just take care of that right now?

She grabbed the phone

Nora: I'm sorry, but the Commissioner is in conference right now. Please call back later... Much later. (Pause) WHAT? All right I'll let him know. Thanks John.

Bo: Problem?

Nora: Daniel's threatening to sue you...

Bo: AGAIN?

Nora: Yeah... well what can I say...he never got over the fact that I left him on the day we were supposed to go away together... and he REALLY didn't get over the fact that I left him for YOU?

Bo: Well I can't say I blame him... But come on Nora, this is getting ridiculous. He's tried to sue us for every dam thing in the book.

Nora: That's because you stole his Job right out from under him?

Bo: Well Technically, YOU did. But Come on sweetheart, that wouldn't even have been necessary if he hadn't tried to fire you. You think I was going to let that happen?

Nora: I know why you did it... and I appreciate it. But it still doesn't change the facts.

Bo: How was I supposed to know he was allergic to bee stings? He should have watched where he was going. Maybe if he hadn't crashed into that hive, he wouldn't have been incapacitated and unable to perform his duties. It was a good thing you were there to lighten the blow.

Nora: Yeah, good thing.

They both started laughing.

Bo: I guess I better handle this huh?

Nora: Guess so. (They kiss)

Bo: Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll be home when I can.

Nora: Deal.

They kiss one more time before he disappeared outside the door. Nora put her coat on and waited for the dust to settle. Then she was out the door.

A couple weeks later...

Nora and Viki were in her office talking when Marcie Interrupted.

Marcie: Uh... DA Buchanan, you have a special Delivery.

Nora: I Do?

Marcie: Yep. Just arrived.

Nora: Ok, thanks. I'll be out in a second. And Marcie?

Marcie: Yes?

Nora: Please... call me Nora.

Marcie (Smiling): Ok Nora.

Viki (To Nora): So... Do you think you have a secret admirer?

Nora: I don't know... let go find out.

When they walked outside, she was flabbergasted at the box in front of her. It was a strapless

Red gown that was cut pretty low and left little to the imagination. Tears filled her eyes when she read the card.

To the woman I adore,

Put this on and meet me tonight

I will make all your dreams come true

Love you

Bo

She turned to face Viki, who was waiting for answers.

Viki: Well, who's it from?

Nora: It's from my totally amazing husband. Apparently he's still trying to romance me?

Viki: Well from the look on your face, I'd say it's working.

Nora: Oh Viki... he doesn't have to try. Just being with him is enough for me.

Before she had a chance to say anything, another box arrived. This one was just a little smaller and contained a box of perfume. Again there was a card.

To the woman I can't live without

You still drive me mad

Put this on and meet me tonight

I swear I'll make it unforgettable

Love You

Bo

Nora: What is he doing?

Viki: I'd say he's trying to court you all over again.

Nora: But he doesn't have to. He has me.

Viki: Are you saying you object?

Nora: No. That's not what I'm saying... I just...

Viki: Hey... enjoy it sweetheart. It's not easy finding time for romance with a small child.

Nora (Getting it): That's it. He's trying to make up for all the time we haven't spent together.

Viki: So let him. (Pause) and hey, good things come in threes.

As if on cue, another box arrived. This one contained a pair of shoes and matching purse. Again there was a note.

To the woman I'm crazy about

Your eyes can see through to my soul

Wear these tonight when you meet me

I swear I'll never give you a reason to regret

The fact that you gave US a second chance

Love you

Bo

She wiped the tears forming in her eyes and gathered her things.

Nora: I'm sorry Viki. I think I have to go.

Viki: You Go. And don't forget... I want details.

Nora: We'll do lunch. Right now I have to prepare for the most romantic night of my life.

Viki: Have fun.

They hugged as Nora hurried off. She smiled to herself; happy that her friend had managed to find a little happiness after everything she had been through.

The minute she stepped into the house, she was overcome with emotion. He had filled the house with flowers of every kind. She almost couldn't find the way to the stairs. When she got to the bathroom, she found a bottle of Champagne and some bubble bath sitting on the table. There was another note lying beside it.

To the most beautiful woman on the planet

Enjoy a nice relaxing bubble bath

And toast to our future

If you wait long enough,

You might get a surprise

Love you,

Bo

Nora (To Herself): Another one?

About a half hour passed and she was sitting in the bedroom in her robe when she noticed that the window had been left open. That was when she saw him. He was climbing up a ladder to their window. She helped him inside and he handed her the rose he was holding.

Nora: What are you doing?

Bo: I always said I'd give you your dream. This is it.

Nora (Suddenly getting it): The white knight whisking me away from all my problems? Does that mean we get a white horse too?

Bo: Believe me, I tried. For some reason, they all like the black ones.

Nora (Laughing): Oh sweetheart. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. I would be happy if it was just the two of us alone.

Bo: You're worth it... and besides; we haven't had a chance to spend that much time together lately. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me.

Nora: You show it every day. (They kiss) But I appreciate everything you've done here Bo. I've never felt more wanted in my life. (They kiss)

Bo: Dance with me?

She doesn't have to say anything. She takes his hand and she gets lost in his arms. Though the only station that would come in on the radio due to the storm was some country station, it didn't seem to matter. They were right where they needed to be.

He could see the storm clouds rollin' across the hill  
He barely beat the rain in from the field  
And between the backdoor slammin' she heard him say  
"Damn this rain and damn this wasted day"  
But she'd been waitin' for this day for oh so long  
She was standin' in the kitchen with nothin' but her apron on  
And in disbelief he stood and he stared a while  
When their eyes met, they both began to smile  
  
Somewhere other than the night  
She needs to hear I love you  
Somewhere other than the night  
She needs to know you care  
She wants to know she's needed  
She needs to be held tight  
Somewhere other than the night  
  
They spent the day wrapped up in a blanket  
On the front porch swing  
He'd come to realize he'd neglected certain things  
And there are times she feels alone even by his side  
It was the first time she ever saw him cry  
  
Somewhere other than the night  
She needs to hear I love you  
Somewhere other than the night  
She needs to know you care  
She wants to know she's needed  
She needs to be held tight  
Somewhere other than the night  
  
To know she's needed  
She needs to be held tight  
Somewhere other than the night

After their kisses began to take them places they hadn't been in a while, he lead her upstairs to their "Big Bed." They made love well into the early evening. Afterwards, they came downstairs and had dinner on the porch after the storm had cleared up. They lay on the porch swing watching the sunset. Then they came back inside and worked on their "Dessert".

The End.


End file.
